What's Up?
by michkapish
Summary: Thirteen had never liked a straight girl, Cameron had never like ANY girl, Cuddy just wants to help her friends. Cam/Cud/13 friendship, eventual Cam/13. Late season 4 I think, not related to Eps. Still Going, R&R, Subscribe!
1. Watch Your Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOUSE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS OR PROFILES. THIS IS PURELE FOR MY LOVE OF THE SHOW =]**

**This is my first house fic so don't judge too harshly. Also, my computer doesn't have spell sheck so sorry if I missed anything in my proof read.**

Chapter One: Watch Your Eyes

Remy Hadley lay on her pale blue bed. She dozed in and out of a shallow sleep. She heard a sound that she reconised as she dragged open her eyes. It was a very annoying sound. Lazily, she rolled over and threw her hand onto the nightstand, to answer the ringing phone.

"Yeah?" She half grunted.

"Remy, It's me."

_Of course it's 'me' who would say 'hello it's you'?_

"Sorry, who is this?" Her eyes were becoming more focused.

"It's Cameron. I was just checking up on you."

_Who checks up on someone this early in the morning? Is it morning? I don't even know._

"Why are you checking up on me?" The young doctor never admitted she needed help from anyone, so she was a little confised as to why someone she had just met was phoning her home.

"Because it's 9:30 and you're not at work." Cameron's voice sounded much too cheerful for this late in the night.

_No, wait. What did she say?_

"Cameron, did you just say 9:30?"

"Yes, and you guys have a case, so hop to, okay?"

Remy suppressed a groan. She quickly thanked Cameron for checking up on her and rolled out of bed. Only to fall face first on the floor. Her legs had apparently not woken yet, she shakily got up and headed to the bathroom.

Allison Cameron smiled as she walked away from the phone, heading towards the clinic. A few random thoughts ran through her mind. One caught her attention, a bit too much it would seem, as she ended up walking, quite literally, into the Dean of Medicine.

Lisa Cuddy smiled as Cameron began to apologise, a little too much for such a small accident.

"Cameron, it's okay, I wasn't looking either." Cuddy gave Cameron a small nod and smile, before walking off towards her office.

Remy walked briskly through the parking lot, hoping endlessly that House didn't actually arrive on time today. She couldn't stop thinking about her abstract wake-up call. _Why did Cameron call me? Why was she thinking of me at this time of day? Or at any time of day, for that matter?_

The questions rebounded in her head until she found herself in the middle of the ER.

Cameron closed the privacy curtain of one of her patients and glanced over to Thirteen. She looked slightly dazed, and Cameron felt a pang of worry. _That's odd. Why am I thinking about her?_

Cameron's eyes unconciously moved slowly down the body of the young brunette. When she realised what she was doing shew snapped her gaze up, only to lock eyes with Thirteen. Thirteen smiled and raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Cameron's eyes fell to the floor and she blushed, like a girl in primary school caught trying to hold a boys hand.

Lisa Cuddy had watched this whole scene from her office, feeling very bad for Ccameron, who was now in an impossible and embarrassing situation. She walked quickly to the door of her office and swung it open.

"Dr. Cameron?" She called out. Cameron's eyes were quickly saved from wandering back to Thirteen, as she heard Cuddy's beckoning.

Thirteen tried not to look at Cameron, she knew how embarassing it was to be caught checking someone out, and didn't want Cameron to be in that situation. _Wait, what? What did I just say? Yes, Cameron was checking me out. She was. I saw her. Wow. That's... Unexpected._

Cameron arrived at Cuddy's office, knocking before opening the door, she stepped in.

"Yes Dr. Cuddy?" She raised her eyebrows, wondering what she had done wrong.

"What? Oh right, I called you didn't I? Don't worry, you can go." Cuddy smiled, she hadn't thought this through.

"Well, okay, but why did you call me?"

Cuddy really hadn't thought this through.

"Do you want the truth?" Cameron slowly nodded, the truth was not always nice to hear. Cuddy started slowly, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Well, I saw what happened between you and Thirteen, mainly you, and I... thought you might need an escape route." The last part she rushed, hoping Cameron wouldn't be mad at her.

"I, I... I don't know what to say... Nothing happened. What did you see?" Cameron was frozen in fear.

"I didn't see anything, if nothing happened." Cuddy was searching Cameron's eyes for something, anything. Cameron stared into the piercing blue eyes of her boss. _Did she see anything? Was she trying to help out? She actually did save me..._

"Well, nothing happened." Cameron shrugged. She was trying to hide the fact that she was lying through her teeth.

"Okay then. Sorry." Cameron turned on her heel and began to leave. "But Cameron? If anything does happen that you want to talk about, I'm here, okay?" Cuddy stated this slowly, not wanting to offend or imply anything.

"You have the wrong idea Dr. Cuddy." She said softly. Something about the way Cameron said this, Cuddy knew she was lying. And Cameron had meant for that to happen. She classified Lisa Cuddy as a friend, and she really wanted to tell her what she felt. Almost at the door, she stopped.

"Cuddy? Thank you." Lisa's brow knotted, trying to figure out what Cameron wanted her to say.

"Thank you for what?" She replaced her smile with a cheeky grin, "I thought nothing happened."

Cameron mirrored Cuddy's expression, before she turned again on her heel, and left.

Thriteen needed some time to think. Thoughts were passing by her eyes at speeds not yet documented. _Was she actually checking me out? I mean, I guess she's a friend. I thought she was straight. But I don't know her that well. Get a grip, Remy. Straight girls can check out other girls. She probably liked my outfit or something._

Something in Remy felt slightly dissapointed. This shocked her a bit. She hardly knew Cameron and yet she was dissapointed that she wasnt checking her out?

Her head snapped up, hurting her neck slightly, as a folder landed on the glass table in front of her.

"New case." House finally limped into work.

_I guess I'll deal with this later._

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I'd like to know what you think, this is my first, so i really don't know... More uploading soon =]**


	2. Only One Person To Ask

**STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING =]**

Chapter Two: Only One Person To Ask.

Cameron walked into the Diagnostics office with a handful of paperwork. She sat agressively on House's swivel chair, and began sorting through the files, without a word.

Thirteen, Kutner, Foreman and Taub were all in the next room, watching her.

"Cameron?" Foreman was the first to break the silence.

"Yup." Her reply was short and not happy.

"What's going on? You are not meant to be doing House's files, there's patients in the ER, and in the Clinic. What's up?"

"Nothing." Cameron sighed. Foreman left the other three doctors and entered the office Cameron has secluded herself in. "Sorry, I just... it's Cuddy. I just don't want to face her right now."

Thriteen was trying really hard to hear what Cameron was saying, but the only word she could make out was 'Cuddy'. _That's odd. Cuddy isn't making Cameron do House's files, what else could she be talking about?_

Thirteen decided it was best not to speculate until she got the full story. As Foremen came back into their room, Taub and Kutner began bouncing ideas off him. Thirteen notioned towards Cameron with her head, and Foreman gave a small nod, she assumed this meant that she had permission to go talk to Cameron.

"Hey." She sounded laid back, the calm tone having an almost immediate impact on Cameron.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You sounded pretty edgy earlier."

"Yeah, um... I'm fine." Cameron gave a small but fake smile. Thriteen felt she wasn't going to get anything unless she pushed, she really wanted to know what was wrong. _Why do I need to know? Do I care about her? I guess I do, but I care about everyone... Why am I trying so hard?_

"Did Cuddy do something?"

"No, no. Well..? No."

"Okay then. Well if you want to talk about something..." Thirteen coudn't believe what she was saying. _What the hell Remy? You trying to suck up now? What the hell? Do I even like her? Oh my God. I have to go see Cuddy._

So Thirteen told Foreman she had clinic duty, as the three guys ran bloods, did and MRI and an LP.

She dashed off to the clinic, hoping to run into the leggy Dean of Medicine.

"Dr. Cuddy!" Thriteen had spotted her near the nurses station.

"Yes? If you want to know where House is he's probably sulking because I confiscated his gameboy." She gave a small smile and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Uh no, I just, can I talk to you priveatly?"

"Um, okay, sure." Cuddy exused herself from the conversation with a nurse and headed towards her office. "What's on your mind?"

Cuddy entered and motioned towards the couch. She hoped a more casual setting would make it easier for the young doctor to talk to her.

"Have you spoken to Cameron recently?" Remy blurted out before thinking. _Maybe being straight forward is the best option anyway._

"Uh, not since this morning... why?" Cuddy was getting sightly inquisistive. Her look was curious and her blue eyes were intent on Thirteen.

Thirteen locked eyes woth her boss, trying to see what they said about her. Thirteen knew there was something Lisa was hiding, but she couldn't get what it was.

"Lisa, we've been friends for a few months now, I know when you're hiding something."

At this, Cuddy blushed slightly. She knew she couldn't tell what she knew about Allison Cameron, especially seeing as it concerned the woman before her.

"Remy, if I were hiding something and I were able to tell you, I would. But this is private."

"Is it about Cameron?"

"Why are you so concerned about her suddenly? I know she is my friend, but you have never really spent any time with her."

"She was 'checking me out' this morning." Remy said with a blank expression. She didn't know how her friend would react.

Lisa tried extreamely hard not to smile, but she failed.

"Why are you smiling? Lisa, what's going on?" Remy's eye's widened as her curiosity rose.

"I can't tell you. Now, what did you want to know about Cameron? You did come here for a reason and I assume it wasn't a gossip session."

"No, I, she, well she was a bit flustered and jumpy when she came in."

"Came in?"

"Yeah, she's in House's office now... doing his files." Remy was surprised Cuddy didn't know.

"And she was speaking to Foreman and she mentioned your name. So I wanted to know what's up."

Lisa was deep in thought. She began sucking the inside of her cheeks, without knowing it.

"Excuse me, I have to go now. If there's nothing else you wanted to disuss?"

"You didn't really answer my question, but, okay..."

"Okay, Remy, if you want to know something about Allison Cameron, there's only one person you can ask."

Remy felt very thankful that Lisa was about to give her a helpful name. "Who?"

"Allison Cameron."

With that, she left.

A/N: Please review =] Feel free to leave any thoughts or ideas you would like to see happen.


	3. Leave It To Me

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews and I see some of you have added this to your story alerts. That makes me feel so good! Thanks =]**

**I will try and be more careful with my spelling, I just get a bit carried away and my hand go faster than my head =P And yes, I will include some more of the ohter characters shortly, but not in this chapter, sorry. I know this is a short one, but I really like the end to this chapter, so I had to leave it at that. Please feel free to leave any comments, thoughts or ideas =] I am very open to suggestions.  
I noticed that in my other chapters the 'thoughts' arent't in Italics as they were when I wrote it. That's very annoying, so sorry if it confised you guys a bit. In this chapter the thoughts are in _Italics_.**

**STILL DON'T ONW ANYTHING! (But I dream about it!)**

Chapter 3: Leave It To Me.

Thirteen made her way back to the Diagnostics office. Through the glass walls she could see Cameron was still glued to the desk. Thirteen wondered what she was doing. What she _should_ do. She could talk to Cameron, as Cuddy said, or she could wait, and see how it plays out. _What is 'it' anyway? There is no 'it'. I don't even know what this is. I don't know what's going on._

Thirteen walked confidently into House's office. She stood next to Cameron, who didn't really acknowledge her at first.

"Can I talk to you?" Thirteen was very wary of what she was doing. Or not doing.

Cameron looked at her slowly, wondering what was happening. "Sure."

"I just wanted to tell you that," Thirteen searched for something to talk about, "I know people have been comparing us. Saying that I'm the new you, and I wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings." Thirteen smiled gently, hoping that Cameron couldn't tell she was chickening out of something.

Cameron was slightly suspicious. _Is she serious? She came all the way here just to tell me there was no hard feelings?_

"None at all." Cameron smiled and nodded. Thirteen did the same before holding out her hand, Cameron shook it gently. A shiver ran up Thirteen's spine at the contact, which Cameron sensed.

"Sorry, cold hands?"

"Um, yeah." Thirteen tried desperately to hide what really made her shiver. She also looked away because she felt a blush creeping on her neck and chest. She turned to leave, stopping when Cameron spoke again.

"Thirteen?"

"You can call me Remy if you want."

"Remy, you came here just to tell me that?" Cameron sensed she was onto something.

"No." Thirteen smiled sweetly, and before Cameron could question her again, she was gone.

"Lisa, I need your help." Cuddy was slightly taken aback by Remy's sudden statement.

"Uh, okay." She managed to squeak in as Remy pulled her back into her office.

"I think I like her." Thirteen was pacing in front of Cuddy's desk, running her hands through her soft brown hair.

"Excuse me?"

"I think I like Cameron."

"Oh. Wow. Well, what, what happened?" Lisa was trying to figure out what gave her friend this sudden change of heart.

"I tried to talk to her, but I had nothing to say, and I shook her hand and I, I..."

"Okay well, what do you want to do?" Lisa really wanted to help, she hated seeing her friend stress, and she had never seen this secure woman fret so much.

"I don't know! I really don't, I don't even know her, I haven't spoken to her."

"Well, isn't she straight? I mean, she was sleeping with Chase..."

"Okay, okay. I'll just try and chill out for now."

"Sounds good, can I help in any way? I have some time free since I gave House his gameboy."

"I don't think there's anything..."

A cheeky smile crept across Lisa's face.

"What are you thinking?" Remy was studying the grin on her boss' face. Her blue eyes sparkled as she had an idea.

"Leave it to me." Lisa gave a small cute wink and walked out her office, leaving Remy standing in front of her desk, her mind wondering.

**A/N: What do you think? I thought that was good place to stop, the next one will be up shortly.  
Ooh, i LOVED the 100th ep! So adorable, and what a plot! Wow.**


	4. Less Than Advice

Chapter Four: Less Than Advice

Cuddy knocked gently on a light brown wooden door. She stared at the writing on the door. 'James Wilson – Oncology'. Cuddy knocked again, a bit harder this time. She heard some shuffling inside before the door opened.

"Oh, sorry Cuddy, I didn't know it was you."

"Who are you avoiding?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Wilson said blankly. He raised his eyebrows slightly, in question. "You know, you don't really need to wait for permission to enter, it's sort of your hospital." Wilson smiled at her.

"Sort of?" Cuddy was sarcastically surprised. "So, what has House done?"

"Nothing to worry you." Wilson looked at the ground.

"James you are a terrible liar, what you mean is, he asked you not to tell me. So now I have to go look through the charts of all his recent patients to find out what he's done. Right?"

"Uh..."

"But, knowing House, his plan would be more elaborate than that. He wants me to look through the files. He wants me to keep busy. So he's planning something."

Wilson's eyes grew, he was extremely impressed, but not surprised. He of all people knew there was a brain behind this extremely beautiful Dean. He just stared into her eyes. Cuddy raised an eyebrow, snapping him out of his amazed trans.

"So, Cuddy, what's going on?"

"Sorry?" Cuddy had a momentary lapse of focus as she basked in the self pride of out smarting House.

"Why are you here?"

"Right. I want your advice, but you cannot tell anyone. Okay?" Cuddy seemed very serious, raising Wilson's curiosity.

"Aren't we a little old for secretive gossip?"

Cuddy smiled and put on a false Valley-Girl persona, "That, like, totally doesn't even deserve an answer!" She laughed softly at her own stupidity. Wilson just smiled and shook his head a little. He loved Cuddy's bubbly personality, he was in awe of how she could cope with anything.

"Okay, fine, but this is personal, so I'd like to believe you won't mention it to anyone." Wilson nodded, and went to sit on the couch.

"Thirteen likes Cameron." Cuddy watched his face, waiting for the reaction.

"Okay. So why do you need advice?"

"Well, you know that Remy is my friend, and Cameron, well, she's sort of a friend. So I want them both to be happy. And I'm pretty sure that Cameron likes Remy too." She took a big breath.

"Cuddy. I'm with you so far, but what part do you play in this?" Wilson was trying to be nice to Lisa, but he was at a loss as to why she was there.

"Okay, so I have a plan. I want them to spend more time with each other. And I couldn't think of anything until I remembered that Cameron is, well, Cameron. So, would it be completely lame if I got Cameron to do House's paperwork for a week or two, so she'd spend more time in diagnostics?"

"Well, I-"

"Or, I could get Thirteen to work in the ER, but both of them know that I know, and now I'm confused." Cuddy sighed. "Which should I do?"

"Okay. Well, if you did both there would be no point, because they would just be swapping places."

"Duh! I'm only going to do one. Put Cameron in Diagnostics, or Remy in the ER."

Wilson started making some funny noises with his mouth, Cuddy hoped it was because he was thinking. Otherwise he was having a stroke.

"Okay, I'm going to put Thirteen in the ER. Cameron has been doing House's files for a while now. I'll give her a break."

Wilson was about to say something, but Cuddy raised her eyebrows in a challenging way. As if he was about to point out a flaw in her plan.

Wilson nodded, remaining silent.

"Thanks, Wilson." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I, well, alright then. Bye." Wilson was slightly confused, she lost him about half way through that elaborate though process.

Cuddy shut the door quietly behind her. She headed to her office and logged into her computer. Her password had changed weekly since the whole 'Partypants' scenario, in which House found out her computer password and used it to his advantage.

Once logged in she began to type a memo. Typing in who was to receive it, she had to backspace, as she accidentally wrote Remy, instead or Dr. Hadley. She re-read the memo before printing it.

'Dr. Hadley, you are required to assist in the ER for the upcoming week.'

There. Simple, straight forward, perfect. She stepped outside her office and handed the slip of paper to her assistant.

"Make sure this reaches Dr. Hadley as soon as possible." The assistant nodded and scuttled off to find Thirteen.

She was sitting at the glass table in the diagnostics office. She was holding a magazine and flipping through, but it was obvious she was not looking at it. Cameron was sitting in the parallel office, shuffling papers around. Thirteen's eyes traveled down Cameron's blonde ponytail, to the back or her neck. She followed the line down, Cameron's tight sweater made it easy to see the outline of her figure. Her eyes rested just below the small of Cameron's back.

"Dr. Hadley?" Thriteen's eyes snapped to the door of the office. Cuddy's assistant looked hesitant, and her eyes were full of uncertainty.

"Yes?" Thirteen sounded a bit more annoyed than she meant to. "I'm sorry, you just startled me, that's all." The assistant sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Sorry, Dr. Cuddy asked me to give this to you." Thirteen grabbed the piece of paper. The message was very simple and direct.

"Thank-you." A cheeky grin crept across Remy's face. Her eyes sparkled slightly. The assistant turned and headed back to the door.

"Uh, hold on." The young lady stopped and turned. "Can you please tell Dr. Cuddy that I received this, and I know what's he's up to." Thirteen continued to grin. The assistant furrowed her brow, that was an odd message, but she didn't want to question the Doctor.

"Sure." The assistant left, still slightly confused.

Thirteen waited until she was alone again, before letting her eyes travel back to Cameron. _Oh Cuddy. You sly woman. I know what you're up to. And I am grateful for it, but if you thought I were stupid enough to not figure out your plan, you should know me better._

Thirteen's thoughts were interrupted by her pager. She put down her magazine, suddenly noticing it was in fact upside down. How embarrassing...

Cameron heard the pager go off, and watched Thirteen leave. She watched intently. She watched the small sway of Thirteen's hips, the bounce of her hair as she walked... _Stop it, Allison. Just because she had spent the last half an hour staring at you, doesn't mean anything... Wait, in what world does that make any sense?_

Cameron had also heard the message Thirteen had sent to Cuddy. She decided to head down and ask the Dean herself what was going on.

It was only once she saw Remy donned in gloves and helping in the ER, that she realized what was happening. She watched Thirteen work for as long as she thought safe, before heading straight to Cuddy's office, with a giddy type of grin on her face.


	5. Tiny Bit Sooner

**I'm sorry, I know it's been along time and this is a very short chapter, I've been kinda caught up in school. Luckily, Year 9 Health class is very easy and I had like an extra hour and a half after finishing my work. =] I'm not sure what's happened with this chapter, doesn't feel completely right but I can't find why so please don't hate me! I would love to hear your opinions, maybe what you want to see happen? Should they finally get it on spontaneously? Should they talk it out and then go on a date? Tell me what you think!**

************************************************************

Chapter Five: Tiny Bit Sooner

"You are a cunning, scheming, beautiful, fantastic woman!" Cameron beamed as she stepped into Cuddy's office. Cuddy was taken slightly aback bt the first two comments, but her confusion turned to a smile as Cameron finished her accusation.

"Why thank-you, Dr. Cameron. What is this about, though?"

"You've put Remy in the ER." Cameron folded her arms, trying to hide her smile, just to humour Cuddy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cuddy stated, but her eyes and smile told a different story.

"Lisa, you _have _to tell me what's going on!" The blonde pleaded.

"I-" Cuddy didn't get to finish her sentence as Thirteen walked straight past her assistant and into the office.

"Lisa I know exactly... Oh! Hey Dr. Cameron." Thirteen's sentence ended abruptly as she her eyes met the present company. Her eyes didn't just _meet_ Cameron, the travelled as well. The wondered from her still beaming face, to her slender neck, down her torso, to her long legs donned in skinny jeans.

"Hi." Cameron watched intently the look on Thirteen's face. Thirteen's eyes snapped up, and then towards Cuddy. Remy arched her brow slightly, and Cuddy got the message.

"I'll be right back, okay? I need to see Wilson about something..."

The two younger doctors nodded and an awkward silence fell as Cuddy left.

A small grin crept across Remy's face. Cameron watched, wishing she could hear the brunette's thoughts.

"What?" Cameron was too curious about the smile.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just... Lisa."

"Yeah, she really is... something." Remy smiled, she wasn't really thinking about Lisa.

"Do you wanna sit down and, wait for her to come back?" Thirteen shrugged and sat on the couch.

As she bent down to sit she lost her balance slightly, knocking into Cameron and sending them both toppling onto the edge of the couch, which was not as close as either of them thought.

Cameron began to laugh, Remy blushed a crimson red.

"Wow," Cameron said softly.

"Wow what?" Thirteen barely whispered, their faces too close for actual talking. Her breath tickled Cameron's neck, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I've never seen you embarrassed before." Cameron kept a straight face, Remy couldn't help but laugh a little. "You look so pretty when you laugh."

"Really?" Thirteen was slightly surprised at that comment.

"Oh, wow, did I say that out loud?" Cameron's eyes widened. "Sorry, I, you... you weren't meant to hear that."

"And why not? Did you not want to say it?" Thirteen put on a flirty smile, causing Cameron's breath to hitch slightly. She thought slowly about her answer.

"I didn't know if you wanted to hear it." Thirteen looked into the pair of eyes level with hers. She slowly began to inch closer, blinking slowly, breathing slowly, moving slowly, but her thoughts, they moved at a million miles an hour.

Cameron was overwhelmed with need, the need to finally connect in some way with the woman she has been infatuated with for some time. She pulled a hand off the couch and pushed a stray lock of hair from Remy's face, before ghosting a finger down her jawline. She began to move in closer, longing for the kiss, but savouring the simple closeness of the moment.

"Sorry about tha-" Cuddy entered without warning. "Oh! Well, I-"She stammered.

Thirteen and Cameron were frozen in surprise. All they could do was mentally kick themselves for not moving that tiny bit further, a tiny bit sooner.

***********************************************************************

**Please tell me your thoughts =] next chapter might take a while, I may need some more ideas, it's not over yet!**

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	6. What If's

**Hey all, thanks for reading this far. Hope you like this chapter, it is mainly another chapter filled with confusion, wonder and a little suspense. I am sorry if Thirteen is a bit OOC, but I like to portray her as a bit of a mess, like everyone else in the world. She is extremely strong, but her internal struggles have to be shown somewhere.**  
**Rated: T  
Hope you like it, sorry about the spelling mistakes.**

Apparently Year 9 English is really easy too, so my teacher let me hop online and finish this chapter =]

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 6: What If's?

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Cameron and Thirteen were incredibly close, she could feel the charge of the moment from across the room. As Cameron's face paled, Thirteen's lips curled into a smile so small she wasn't sure if it was actually there.

Cuddy didn't know how to react. She was so happy one or both of her friends had finally made a move, but so guilty for ruining the moment. She had just realised she was standing there, staring. She blushed a 'sorry', before stammering with some meaningless words, while Cameron returned to a sitting position. The friction of the movement elicited a sharp intake of breath from Thirteen, which she tried to cover with a sigh.

Thirteen seemed to be the only one unfazed by this awkward moment.

"Sorry, Lisa." Cameron sounded slightly scared.

"No, No, I'll... just..." She motioned a hand towards the door.

"It's okay," Cameron stood from the couch, keeping her eyes on the ground, "I have to get back to the ER."

Thirteen zoned out as fantasised images flashed through her mind. Chief of which being her pulling Cameron down onto the couch and kissing softly, yet passionately. She didn't even notice Cuddy say her name. She was too confused about her very placid fantasy. Most of her fantasies were rough, and slightly fierce, dripping with lust. But this, this was different. She didn't just want to fuck Cameron and go. She wanted to kiss her, hold her, know her.

"Remy?" Cuddy tried again.

"Yeah?" Thirteen finally snapped out of it.

"What _happened?_" Cuddy asked, eyes slightly wide, indicating it was an obvious question.

Thirteen was silent for a while, before looking into her boss' deep blue eyes and admitting, "I don't know."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirteen walked quickly through the hospital, with no real destination. She went upstairs walked around, looking as if she had somewhere very important to be, she then resolved to going back down in the elevator and into Cuddy's office. She marched straight past the assistant, ignoring the disgusting look she was given. She entered the office and sat on the couch, in silence.

Cameron was trying desperately to keep busy in the ER. _What am I doing? I almost kissed her. I _wanted _to kiss her! I still do... Maybe I should go talk to her? No, no, it was an accident, she didn't want to kiss me. Or did she?_

Cameron was so absorbed in her confusion that she lost track of time. Before she realised it, she had been standing at the nurses station for over ten minutes.

Thirteen tried having a calm conversation with Cuddy, but it didn't work out so well. Her entire life had been spent avoiding unwanted subjects, so she was very good at it. Every time Cuddy mentioned Cameron she managed to swing the conversation to talking about one of the nurses, or a fairly odd patient.

"Remy, what's going on?" Cuddy was trying to be kind.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lis." She was still not entirely there.

"Okay, fine. If you don't want to talk to me, then I have news for you. You are still scheduled to work in the ER. I am sorry for ruining your moment earlier. Personally I was really happy that you two had finally started talking, or... something. So either let me help or get to the ER and sort it out yourself." Cuddy didn't want to use her administrative tone with her friend, but it was the only way to get through to her right now.

"I'm sorry. Okay fine, can we talk about it? I can't face her right now..."

"You didn't seem have a problem with 'facing' her earlier today!" Lisa laughed as Remy shot her a fake dirty look. "So, give me all the details."

"I really don't know what happened. We were just standing around, she seemed nervous, I dunno why. And then, she tripped and we ended up on the couch and... I, she, _we,_ got closer, and..."

"And?"

"And then you walked in." Remy finally looked her in the eye.

"Rem, I'm so sorry." She shook her head gently.

"No, well, it would have been more awkward if we had actually kissed."

"So, you did want to kiss her?"

"Well... I think so. But she's straight! Isn't she? If I did kiss her what would happen?"

"I really don't know, Remy. I really don't. But, you never know unless you try." Lisa raised her eyebrows and placed a hand reassuringly on the younger womans shoulder.

"I hate that saying."

"I know. But I think it applies in this situation. If it were me, I'd just want to be surprised. No talking, no complications."

"Oh god, not you too! What is it with straight girls suddenly thinking about kissing other-" Remy laughed and threw her head back. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of a certain straight girl kissing a certain not-so-straight girl.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know. I just, I don't know what to do."

"See, _I_ think you do. And when you do, let me know how it goes." She gave Remy a quick, stood, and walked quickly out of her office, having just received a page about House.

At the end of her shift, Cameron walked into the locker rooms, happy to finally be able to change out of her pink scrubs. She was meant to be doing her paperwork before going home, but really didn't feel up to it. She took a quick glance into the common room and saw the silhouette of a young dark haired female. After studying the shadow for a while, she decided she wouldn't go home just yet. With her heartbeat in her ears and her face red hot, she slowly turned the handle, and entered the room.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Wasn't sure about this chapter so please review! Still not getting many votes on what should happen. Who wants what?  
Please tell me whether you want a sex scene, or a 'just talking' type of thing, or an actual date? I want you all to vote! Just pick one. =]**


	7. That Damn Oxygen!

**Hey everyone, Thanks for reading this far. I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm not good at writing tension so didn't want to drag it on too long. Thanks to everyone that voted, will be uploading some saucy scenes (hopefully) soon. =] **

**The next chapter will probably be about the long awaited dinner. but you never know, I may skip over that part, get to the interesteing stuff! =P**

********************************************************************************

Chapter Seven: That Damn Oxygen!

Cameron stepped quietly into the dim room. She stared at the female figure before her.

"Hey." Cameron almost whispered. Thirteen flicked her head around, her hair bouncing gently in a ponytail. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Cameron, but her face remained emotionless.

"I was just about to leave and I saw..."

"You don't have to explain." Still emotionless.

Cameron stepped forward, slowly. Thirteen stayed on the couch, her eyes fixated on Cameron as she neered. Thirteen's lips curled into the slightest, mischivious smile, which sent an electric jolt through Cameron. A soft laugh escaped Thirteen as she rose from the couch and stepped towards the blonde before her.

The electricity in the room was sparking. The tension was thick enough to put pressure on every part of the young dosctors' bodies. Cameron could only hear her heart in her head as the brunette got closer. Thirteen's breath quickened as she became increasingly close to Cameron, their bodies almost touching. Cameron felt like she would never breath again, but only for a moment, as Thirteen brought a hand up to her face. Her soft hand stopped a mere centimeter away from Cameron's jawline, she noticed that it had stopped, and the dissapointment was evident in her face. She stared into the bright eyes in front of her, and leaned slightly into the touch. The long awaited physical contact gave them both a huge wave of relief, but the tension continued to grow.

Thirteen ghosted her finger down Cameron's jawline, stopping as it ended up under her chin. She used this as a vantage point, to raise Cameron's head, so their eyes locked. Thirteen's hand moved to brush back Cameron's bleeched blonde hair before moving her face incredibly close. She was unsure of how comfortable Cameron would be with the situation, if it escalated. She ran through what might happen, saying the same thing over and over in her head; _God, do you want this or not? Aren't you straight?_ Thirteen longed for the answer to hit her, longed for a sign. Cameron's thoughts were far from similar; _Please do it, please don't back away now!_

Cameron finally decided to go against her placid nature, and take matters into her own hands, so to speak. This was not something she was confident about, but he did a very good job acting like it. Before Thirteen knew it Cameron's lips were pressed against her's, very gently, but there nonetheless. After the immediate shock wore off, Thirteen wanted control back. She moved her mouth softly, rhythmically. She slid her hand down Cameron's arm, guiding it to rest on her lower back, showing Cameron what she wanted. Cameron was incredibly grateful for this, and moved her hand along the small of Thirteen's back. She felt a hand slide down her arm to her hip, pulling her closer, She didn't avoid the pressure at all, leaning forward with passion, allowing every inch of her body to press against Thirteen's. She opened her mouth a little more, feeling the kiss suddenly become more saucy. Their bodies began to move rhythmically, mouths dancing by themselves, Cameron felt the room begin to spin, and she realised this was the most fantastic feeling she had experienced, for as long as she could remember.

Thirteen ran her hand up Cameron's elegant spine, to rest it at the back of her head. She felt herself despareately needing air, but she just couldn't break the moment. She felt blood rush to her head, as patterns flashed dimly before her closed eyes. She realised she needed to gasp for air, begging God to not let it ruin the moment, she broke the kiss. Cameron looked questioningly into her eyes, but was breathing just as heavily. Remy heavily considered going back to kiss Cameron's neck, but logic got a hold of her, and she remembered this may not be what Cameron really wanted. She sighed quietly and took a small step back.

"Why... did you... stop?" Cameron was extremely dissapointed, but tried to hide it. She didn't want anyone to think this was a spur-of-the-moment kiss.

"Oxygen is good." Thirteen kept the eye contact as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm... Sorry." Cameron looked at the ground, thinking what she had done was not right in some twisted way.

"Cameron," Thirteen was grinning now, she shook her head gently in a laughable way, "I didn't want to stop!" She laughed silently. "I really did need oxygen!"

"Oh!" Cameron's eyes widened, thanking every God she could think of for not letting her ruin the moment. "Well, then-"

"Do you want to maybe get something to eat? Or, do you have things to do?" Thirteen thought that was a good next move. Cameron pretended to be thinking hard about this decision. She raised her eyebrows and acted deep in thought. "Or if you want I could just leave and pretend this never happened." Thirteen was smiling, knowing Cameron wouldn't pick the latter.

"No!" Thirteen was startled by her reaction. She was happy, but she only expected something much less than the sudden demand. "I would like to go and eat something."

"Then eating it is." Thirteen grabbed her coat off the couch, "I think we might have some things to talk about?" She laughed softly at her own statement.

"You _think_?" Cameron smiled and watched Thirteen step out the door. She was still waiting to wake up from this dream, but was starting to think it wasn't going to happen. Only two people had the ability to burst this bubble. One of them was in the bubble, so to speak, the other was a limping git.

_Still, _Cameron thought, _this is going to be an interesting meal._

_*******************************************************************************_

**_AN:_ What do you think? Do you think I played out the scene right? I didn't want the whole dramatic awkwardness, so I went for the happy-go-lucky feel. Please review!!**


	8. Where A Shiver Can Leed

**Hey all. Thanks for reading this far. I had to make a reference to Pink's upcoming Funhouse Tour, sorry to anyone who doesn't like Pink, it was the first thing that popped into my head cause I'm so excited for it!  
Please remember to review. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
Still rated T, next chapter might not be though =]**

Chapter 8: Where A Shiver Could Leed

The two women stepped through the plastic door beads of a Chinese restaurant. The sun had long since disappeared, and this seemed to be the only place still open. After ordering, the two women grabbed a small table in the corner of the room. Thirteen decided to start some kind of conversation. It wasn't awkward, but she felt she needed to say something. Anything.

"I heard Pink's coming on tour soon." Okay, maybe not anything_. What the hell, Remy?_

"Really? I want to go see that." Cameron was taking the time to remember what Pink looked like live.

"I've heard some pretty great things."_ Where did I hear about Pink? Probably at a club, don't think about that now._

"I went to her last show. It was really great. I'm not even a huge fan but... wow." Now it was Thirteen's turn to picture the feisty performer. A though popped straight out of her mouth, bypassing her brain completely.

"Was she clothed?" They both seemed slightly dazed, caught up in the daydream. Cameron didn't think about her answer. She had gotten to the part where Pink strips down to a patterned bikini type thing.

"Unfortunately." Cameron was surprised by Thirteen's laughter. "Oh, no, did I say that out loud?" Cameron blushed uncontrollably, Thirteen laughed louder.

The rest of the evening was filled with light conversation, with lots of breaks to eat their sweet-chili food. The only awkward moment being when their legs met under the table. Neither pulled away, but a silence fell on the small shop.

After finishing their dinner, Cameron rose and thanked the Restaurat owners before pushing her chair in. Thirteen stretched and yawned before getting out of her chair. She grabbed the coat hanging on the back of Cameron's chair and handed it to her. After stepping outside, they heard the shop keeper close the door behind them, Thirteen regretted not bringing her coat with her. She had left it in her locker with her lab coat. They walked towards the hospital, only a few blocks away. It was close, so neither of them had to drive. Cameron's eyes wandered as her mind drifted away. Thirteen watched her expression change, as if she was in a conversation.

"What are you thinking?" Thirteen saw Cameron snap back into the real world.

"Sorry?"

"What are you thinking?" She was very curious. Thirteen shivered as she breathed in deeply.

"Right now, I'm thinking you should have brought your caot. Aren't you frozen?" Thirteen made a mental not to stop shivering.

"I'm fine." She shivered again. _Dammit._

"Do you want mine?" Cameron began to take her coat off her shoulders.

"No! Keep it. Really." Thirteen put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. _Wow, I'm actually stopping a girl from taking off an item of clothing... _"I have a better idea." Thirteen grabbed Cameron's hand and placed it around her shoulders. She slipped her other hand around Cameron's waist. She gave a warm smile, and noticed Cameron wasn't completely comfortable.

"Is something wrong? I mean... I wasn't-" She was trying to tell Cameron that she wasn't trying to hit on her, as much she wanted to.

"No, it's just... I'm sure you know how I feel.I made out with out with you at the hospital, then we went to dinner..."

"Is it too much for you?" Thirteen looked genuinely sorry.

"No! Definitely not! The only part that's confusing me is; I'm completely cool with it. And I'm having an amazing time with you." She smiled a confused smile.

"Well in that case; do you mind me doing this?" Thirteen seemed happy after Cameron's confession.

"Doing what?" She was slightly lost, as Thirteen wasn't doing anything, yet. Thirteen lent slightly closer, and brushed her hand across Cameron's cheek, before kissing her on the other one.

Thirteen was still smiling, Cameron was grinning. "No, I don't mind that at all." The two started walking again, strolling more like it.

**The next chapter will be rated a little higher. =]  
Please review this one, I like to keep it happy and not so full of drama (odd, I know), so let me know how it's working out.**


	9. Can you Blame Me?

**Finally finished it! Sorry it took so long...  
RATED M!**

Chapter Nine: Can You Blame Me?

As they neared the hospital, neither women spoke. Cameron was upset that the evening had ended so soon, they had been out for a few hours, but time seemed to both fly and stand still when she was with Thirteen. Thirteen was again thankful that she hadn't stuffed anything up. Being a very reserved person, she was very wary of making mistakes. But that didn't mean she never took risks. She smiled at this thought. They walked in silence until they arrived at the hospital parking lot. Cameron unconsciously scanned the lot for people that could be watching them, before they walked in together. Thirteen's car was closest, Cameron realised this when she stopped next to a cute red car.

Thirteen turned around, her hand on the car door handle. "Thanks, for tonight."

Cameron smiled. "Thank _you_. It was... fun." Thirteen gave her a slightly questioning look. Cameron smiled flirtatiously. Thirteen raised her eyebrows, amazed at how much could be transmitted without talking. She didn't get in, but closed the car door, peaking Cameron's curiosity. She stepped incredibly close to Cameron, looking into her eyes. She raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Cameron's eye's wondered down to Thirteen's hips, where she soon placed her hands. Thirteen suddenly felt herself being turned with her back to the car. Cameron threw her swiftly against the passenger door, using her hips as a vantage point to guide the slightly taller woman. Thirteen smiled with amazement and joy, pushing herself off the car to meet Cameron in a kiss.

The kiss was firey, full of energy. The type of kiss that made both their heads go blank, and forget anything that was real. Cameron pressed herself forward, trapping Thirteen between her and the car. She was very proud of herself at this moment, she had the upper hand. Thirteen knew exactly what Cameron felt, and decided to raise the bar. She put her hands on Cameron's lower back, rubbing circles with the heel of her palm, each circle getting just a few millimetres lower...

Cameron moaned into the kiss as she felt the needy massage on her back, she put her weight on her left leg, raising her right to sit against the car, between Thirteen's knees. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth slightly wider, and began to slowly raise her leg.

By the time they both needed air, Thirteen's hands were caressing Cameron's upper thigh, and Cameron's leg pressed firmly between Thirteen's legs, as high as it would go without lifting her off the ground. Thirteen gasped as they broke the kiss, she searched Cameron's eyes for any sign of... well, anything.

Cameron was puffing, Thirteen was staring into her eyes, she didn't know if this was a good or bad sign. She lent in for another kiss, Thirteen didn't object, but stopped faiy quickly. She smile and pulleed Cameron closer to her.

"D'you wanna get out of here?" Her eye's were wide with anticipation.

"Yeah." Was all Cameron could think of to say. She ran round to the other side of the little red car and jumped in the passenger seat. Thirteen was already in the car, and had the engine running. Cameron, still puffing, couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. She put her hand on Thirteen's thigh, moving it slowly.

"Hey, slow down there! I am driving you know." Thirteen laughed, Cameron seemed drunk, but they hadn't had anything all night.

"Can you blame me for being eager?" She lent over to Thirteen and started kissing her neck. Thirteen moaned and tried to keep her eyes open.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She laughed at the sensation Cameron was making on her neck, Thirteen ran her hand through the long blond hair of the woman next to her.

Cameron pulled back and looked at Thirteen, they both grinned as the little car pulled into a driveway. Cameron giggled a she jumped out of the car, skipped to the driver's side, and their lips met again.

They stumbled up to the door, Cameron finally realising they would be inside a lot sooner if they stopped kissing for one second. Thirteen dug through her bag for a key, and they both sighed when she finally found one.

The two were through the door almost before it was opened, Thirteen pushed the blond against the wall, closing the door with her foot. She held Cameron's hands tightly, and moved them above her head, pinning her against the wall. Cameron's mouth wondered down the neck of the slightly taller woman, nipping at her clothes and breastbone. Thirteen released Cameron's hands, she needed her own. She kissed furiously at Cameron's neck while un-tucking her top. Cameron thanked god that women could multi-task. The skilled brunette make quick work of Cameron's top, flinging if haphazardly across the room. She raked her nails along Cameron's spine, while she felt her own shirt being tugged at.

In seconds both women were donned only in underwear. Cameron couldn't take her eyes off the sight before her. She had never been so drawn to anything in her life, Thirteen seemed to glow in the yellow lounge light. Cameron felt her body become more reactive than ever before. Thirteen grabbed her hand, and with just a look, lead her to the bedroom.

Thirteen was the first to reach the bed, she spun around only to feel herself being pushed backwards. Cameron crawled on the bed, every inch of their bodies touching. Cameron's hands trailed up and down Thirteen's arms, before she slipped her thumbs under the thong elastic of the slim woman beneath her. Thirteen gasped at the motion, she put both her hands on Cameron's ass pulling her lower, increasing the pressure. Before Cameron had the chance to remove the thin red underwear, Thirteen had flipped them over. Cameron found herself pressed down into the bed, as Thirteen ran her hands through her blond hair, trailing kisses down her torso.

When Thirteen got to the black lacy underwear, she slipped her fingers under the elastic, Cameron raised her hips, to aid the removal of her underwear. Underwear and bras were flung in random directions, Cameron began to moaned with need as Thirteen teased her. She rubbed circles on her inner thighs, kissed her belly button, and ran her nails down the length of her legs.

"You are such a tease!" Cameron scolded.

"If you say so..." Thirteen lowered her head and gave Cameron the feeling she had been desiring for weeks.

The room was filled with moans from Cameron, incoherent mumbles of pleasure and lust. She began to squirm, giving Thirteen a perverse sense of pleasure, knowing she could make the other woman feel this way. Thirteen's skilled motions quickened as Cameron's moans became more needy.

"Oh my god!" Cameron panted, "You're so good..." Cameron's sentence was cut off by her loudest moan yet. Thirteen slid a delicate finger inside her, moving it slowly, in time with her tongue movements. Cameron grabbed the bed sheets for support as the room began to spin, her body tensed as waves of please began to wash over her. Thirteen felt Cameron tighten in bursts, she moved faster than ever, letting Cameron ride out her orgasm.

Cameron felt her entire body relax as she collapsed on the bed. Thirteen smiled as she crawled back up the bed to meet Cameron in a kiss. She was still breathless and weak, but pulled Thirteen down onto her. She walked her fingers down Thirteen's torso. Thirteen debated rolling onto her back, but Cameron seemed happy where she was. Cameron slid her finger up and down a wet slit. She pushed slightly harder as the tip of her finger reached Thirteens clit, causing the brunette to buck on top of her. Thirteen moaned freely as Cameron slid a finger inside her, and pressed their mouths together.

Thirteen pressed herself down onto Cameron's hand, pulling back slightly from the kiss.

"Looks like this is gonna be fun night." She lent back down to nip at the neck of the woman who was pleasing her.

**A/N: Do you want the next chapter to be a continuation? Cause I can keep going with this scene, or jump to the next one I have planned. let me know what you think, please =]**


	10. After Last Night

**Please review! Rated "M" kinda. Not a very long one, but thought it was a good place to end it. =]**

Chapter Ten: After Last Night

Cameron woke in a sunlit room. Movement beside her caused her to jump, and it took her a second to remember where she was. Memories flashed in her head; _Thirteen's nails scraping along her back as she arched and moaned. Her toes curling as Cameron grinned at the effect she had on the other woman._

Cameron rolled onto her other side to look at Thirteen. She brushed her hand against the younger woman's cheek. Thirteen's large eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you." Thirteen yawned.

"Hey yourself." Cameron smiled and continued to stroke Thirteen's hair. A look of slight dread crossed her face. "Do we need to... talk?"

"Not unless you want to. Not now, anyways." Thirteen rolled to look at Cameron.

"Thirteen-"

"I think after last night, you can call me Remy." She laughed silently.

"Remy. I like that." Cameron snuggled lower into the blanket. "How did you sleep?"

"I'm amazed we actually got any sleep. What's the time?" Thirteen raised her head slightly, looking for the clock on the wall. "Shit!"

Cameron sat up abruptly, she looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. "We are _so_ late!"

They both stumbled around the room, Cameron got a shock when she realised neither of them were wearing anything, and scrambled to find their clothes. _You'd think after last night I woulond't be shy of being naked in from of her. And yet... _Cameron smiled at the thought, she was certain when she had woken up that it'd all been a dream.

Remy yelled from down the hall. She had pout the kettle on, and was scrambling around getting ready. "How'r we going to arrive together?" The question had made sense in her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming you don't want really want to be seen driving in with me. And how about you just grab some of my clothes, lower suspicion?"

A sad look escaped Cameron. Remy stopped what she was doing and walked up to her.

"What's the matter?" She knew she didn't have much time, but Cameron looked sad, and she wanted to be nice.

"You have this all planned. You've done it a lot?" Cameron looked at the floor.

"Cameron... Allison. Do we have to think about that? I'm over it! I'm not going to act like last night never happened, unless you want to."

"No!" Cameron put her hand around Remy's neck. "I don't want that. I just want to know, was I just another girl to cruise?" Cameron started her long awaited emotional outburst. "I have never done that before, and it wasn't just a night to forget for me. I'm not saying it was anything serious, but, I don't want to forget it."

Remy sighed and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Take a leaf out of my book: Just go with the flow. See where it leads. Stop stressing and let's just... be." Cameron laughed. "And _now_," Remy continued, "We must get to work."

House's team had a new apparently fascinating case. Thirteen's mind was elsewhere. During he entire differential she was daydreaming. House noticed her being alot less... involved. She stared out of the window and only looked up when House ordered her to run a tox screen on the patient, whom she had not thought about until now.

The team stood from the chairs surrounding the glass table. Foreman and Taub were going to run an MRI. Remy was disappointed that she couldn't remember what it was for. She couldn't stop thinking about last light, about Cameron, about what she was thinking. An image flashed through her mind; _Cameron ran her fingers down the length of Thirteen's legs, causing Thirteen to instinctively reposition herself. Thirteen moaned at the feeling Cameron gave her, she rolled her eyes back into her head, absorbing all the pleasure flooding through her body..._

"Thirteen." House had been watching her expression change as she remembered the moment.

"Yeah, sorry." She snapped out of it, and focused on the limping git.

"You are not thinking about the case. Why were you late?"

"Slept in."

"Yeah right. How did you get here?"

"I drove." She tried to answer his questions quickly. She knew that a hesitation would raise his suspicions.

"Who did you drive in with?"

"Who said I drove in with someone?" She smiled and turned to leave.

"So it was Cameron?"

"What!" She spun around and looked into his eyes, and immediately regretted it. She knew that her reaction had given it away. "What made you think that?"

"She was late. You were late. She's tired, you're tired."

"That's hardly evidence of anything."

"And... She can't hide anything. Have you seen her at all today? She's covered with guilt, avoiding Chase, and has been locked in with Cuddy for the past half an hour."

The last statement freaked her out. Cuddy was the last one she wanted to know about this, just yet. _Why would Cameron tell Cuddy? Would she really be blabbing this over the hospital?_

"I have to go." She spun on her heel and metaphorically fled to Cuddy's office.

With the blinds down and the door locked, her heart began to race, as she knocked deliberately on the door's glass pane.

She heard some motion inside, and sighed when the door finally clicked open.

"Cuddy, can we talk?"

**A/N: What do you think? Good place to stop for now? Will update soon, i got alot in mind.. If i kept going this would have been a very long chapter. Let me know what you want to happen, I'm open to suggestions.**


	11. Come With Me

**This is continuing straight on from the last chapter. Go back and check the last few lines if you don't remember what's going on =]**

Chapter Eleven: Come With me

Thirteen stopped halfway through the door. She had not expected Cuddy to be busy, but then again, she hadn't really checked.

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"Come in, Dr. Hadley." Cuddy smiled and rose from her chair. Cameron was sitting on the couch opposite her. "Dr. Cameron was just about to leave." Cuddy smiled at Cameron, who rose and headed to the door. On the way out she smiled at Thirteen and gave a small 'hey'.

"I'll see you later Cameron." Thirteen's eyes shined. _Remy, just talk to Cuddy. Don't think about Cameron right now, no matter how cute she looked in those skinny leg jeans..._

"What's up Remy?" Cuddy watched the blank expression on her face.

"What has Cameron been telling you?" _Great, just come out with it._

"Why?"

"Stop avoiding it! House said she's been locked in here with you all morning."

"Oh well if _House_ said it, it must be true." Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Why are you so worried about me knowing what's going on?"

"Because _I _don't know what's going on!" She didn't meant to raise her voice, but this was freaking her out. She actually liked Cameron.

Cuddy had to think about this... _So she just wants to know what happening. Should I tell her what Cameron said?_

"Cameron didn't tell me anything that she wouldn't tell a colleague in an elevator."

"Oh _that's_ reassuring!"

"What I meant was, she skipped the details. She told me how nice you were to her yesterday evening... and she's worried about what you think of her." _God Lisa! So much for keeping secrets..._

Thirteen didn't say anything else. She stood from the couch, gave Cuddy an unexpected hug, and left. _Wow, since when does Remy hug?_

Thirteen headed straight to the ER. She didn't need to search long to find Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, can I have a moment?" Thirteen called out, glad with the smile that erupted on Cameron's face at the sight of her.

"Hey."Cameron smiled at her, "What's going on?"

"Come with me." Thirteen grabbed her upper arm and gave it a slight tug to get her to follow. Thirteen walked up two flights of stairs, making sure Cameron was following her. When she got to the roof of the building she slipped through the door and onto the roof. She stood behind the door, waiting for Cameron to come through it. An evil smiled played on her lips. When Cameron came through the door she felt herself being pulled aside, she closed her eyes just in time to be embraced in the most unexpected kiss she had had in a long time.

Thirteen pulled her close, putting a hand on her back and behind her head. She turned them both slightly to press Cameron against the door they had just come through. Cameron moaned loudly into the kiss, Thirteen's hands wondered down Cameron's torso to the hem of her jeans. She slipped her hand under the hem, massaging the skin she found there. She played with the elastic of Cameron's underwear. Cameron pushed her hands under he shirt of the other doctor, shifting the shirt higher until she could toy with the chest strap of Remy's bra. Hands moved in all directions as the kiss heated up. Both women became extremely turned on as they thought of the other night.

Cameron was the first to break the kiss.

"What's this for? Did I give you a birthday present I wasn't aware of?" She giggled and panted sightly. Thirteen removed her hands from under Cameron's jeans, causing her to let out a sad sound.

"I just... I understand if you're doubting anything. And I think we should talk about it. But I wanted to do that first." She smiled and ran a finger along Cameron's thigh.

"Okay. Do you want to talk _now_?"

"Actually I think you know what I want to do right now, but if that's not an option... then yes."

"Who said it wasn't an option?" Cameron rubbed her hand slowly up Thirteen's thigh, stopping right were Thirteen wanted. She moved her hand in slow motions, Thirteen desperately wanted more. She undid the button of Cameron's jeans with one hand, which was soon under the tight denim. She pushed her hand against Cameron's clit through her underwear. The blond squirmed slightly, opening her legs as far as her jeans would allow. Cameron mimicked Thirteen's actions, gasping at the wetness he found when she put her hand under the womans black pants. The warmth she felt there was amazing and spurred her on to do more. She slipped a long finger inside the warm opening. Thirteen moaned and Cameron cupped her other hand over the woman's mouth.

Cameron started moving her finger, pushing and rubbing Thirteen's walls, she increased her speed and strength as Remy's eyes pleaded. Remy repositioned herself slightly to give Cameron more access. She couldn't stand up, but she shuffled closer, putting on leg over the ER doctor, almost straddling her. Her legs felt week and her vision blurred. Cameron felt tightening around her finger, she moved it skillfully and faster than ever, moving in to kiss Thirteen passionately as she began to moan at her loudest yet. Remy felt herself tense as she took a deep breath. She felt Cameron's finger stop moving as her orgasm ended. Cameron felt her hand being covered in warm wet fluid, she gently removed her hand, and couldn't resist licking her fingers. The aroma of her hand turned her on even more, as Thirteen moved again. This time, so she could get better access to Cameron.

Thirteen was smiling at how well Cameron and herself got along. She was teasing Cameron with great skill. When Cameron's breathing shortened, Thirteen decided to stop with the teasing and get on to the real stuff. "So much for talking!"

"Don't stop!" Cameron couldn't say much else at the moment, so Thirteen kissed her instead.

When Thirteen walked into House's office she met a room full of confused faces.

"Where have you been?" House questioned her.

"I was having lunch. I figured since you all had things to do I could go eat..."

"You missed a differential." House was curious.

"Sorry, I promise not to eat ever again."

"Good. Now, where were we?" Thirteen shrugged it off and sat at the large glass table, waiting for the other to leave so she could ask Foreman what she missed.

Cameron could not stop smiling for the rest of the day. Even when she was alone in an office filling out paperwork, she could only think of one person, Remy Hadley. She decided to call her later tonight. _Remy wanted to talk, maybe we could go somewhere and do that?_ Cameron's mind wondered off to thinking of the first night she hung out with Remy. The little Chinese restaurant. Her mind wondered then to where they could go next. On a proper date.

In one astounding moment, in the middle of the night, both Cameron and Thirteen felt a lurch in their stomach. A feeling of dread donned upon them, neither knew why they felt this way. While Cameron pondered the reason for her sudden mood change, and Thirteen worried about her Huntington's playing with her moods, Lisa Cuddy sat in her small silver car. She drove smoothly along the highway, not noticing the unlit vehicle to her right.

**A/N: I will give free cookies to whomever reviews or votes. Do you want 1) a little bit of drama, 2) quite a bit of drama (maybe like two-three chapters), or 3) continue with the happy breezy theme? Please vote, this chapter can go any way at the moment. Will go with most popular one =]**


	12. Poor Thing

**Don't own anything =]**

Chapter Twelve: Poor Thing

The scene unfolded in slow motion. Stopping at a traffic light, Cuddy looked to her left at a sleek red sports car, it's radio blaring. She smiled at the couple inside, the second ticked past ever so slowly. Her face fell as she saw the petrified expressions plastered on theirs. She spun her head around almost faster than possible, just in time to see a dark vehicle skid towards her. All sound was blocked out, her vision blurred with the sudden rush of fear and adrenaline. The scene was still in slow motion, she turned to give one last blank glance at the couple next to her, before every inch of her jerked suddenly. The car collided just as Cuddy passed out. He seat-belt held fast, her neck whipped, and her mind was at a stand still.

When she woke up, a bright light was moving in front of her eyes. She lay strapped to a stretcher, she couldn't move her neck, probably due to the brace, and her head was spinning.

"Lisa! Hey, can you hear me?" Allison Cameron moved the torch light away from her eyes. "Can you here me?" Cuddy groaned and tried to nod. "No, try not to move. You've been in a car accident, you had a concussion, we're moving you to a private room as soon as you get some X-rays."

"Okay." Cuddy's voice was raspy and quiet. "Water..." She couldn't talk easily, her mouth was dry and sore.

"Get me a damp towel, will you?" Cameron asked one of the nurses. "We can't give you anything to drink, in case you need surgery or something, I'm sure you understand that." She tried to nod again. Cameron dampened her mouth with the cloth and brushed some hair out of a cut on her face. "I'm just going to make a call okay? I'll be back shortly." She squeezed Cuddy's hand, and smiled when she squeezed back. After checking everything was under control in that ED room, Cameron grabbed her cell from her locker and used the speed dial.

"Remy, hey. Are you in the hospital?" Cameron sounded shaky and Thirteen could tell.

"What's happened is everything okay?" Thirteen didn't care that she had answered a call in the middle of one of the team's meetings.

"Look, can you come down to the ER, if you're not busy? It's Lisa." Cameron sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh god, is everything okay?" Thirteen rose from her chair, gaining odd looks from the team.

"Just meet me down in the ER." Cameron hung up and went back to Cuddy's bed, only to find she had been sent off for scans. Thirteen walked swiftly out of the differential office, leaving only an 'I'll be back later' as she left.

Thirteen arrived in the ER and saw Cameron pacing back and forth. "Allison?" She looked up.

"Hey!" Cameron got really close but didn't hug Thirteen. She didn't want to rouse suspicion, not now. She knew her feelings for the other woman, but couldn't think about them now.

"What's happened, Allison?"

"Lisa's car was hit by another vehicle. She was on the side of the impact, she has cuts all over, the X-rays haven't come back yet." Her breathing quickened.

"Hey, calm down. It's alright. Come on let's go somewhere. She'll be in Radiology for a while yet."

Thirteen led Cameron into the common room, which was empty. She sat herself on the couch and pulled Cameron onto her lap. Cameron gave a soft laugh as she lay her head on Thirteen's shoulder.

"I'm worried about her, Remy." Cameron wanted to cry, but didn't.

"I know, me too." She kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Once she's out of Radiology we can go see her. I can't believe this has happened to her..." Thirteen felt extremely worried about Cuddy, she squeezed Cameron tighter. "Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this?" She said it almost silently. Cameron barely heard her, and wished she hadn't.

"What do you mean?" She needed to stall. She had no idea how to answer that.

"You and me." Thirteen felt a silent tear trail down her cheek. She was incredibly soft, and her tone was kind.

"I don't know Remy. Do we have to talk about this now?" Cameron was scared Remy would be annoyed with her for not being able to answer.

"No, I just, I want to know."

"You know I care about you."

"Yeah." Remy wanted to spill out her thoughts, but it was against her nature. _And I care about you too! I might even love you. I want to know what rights I have to call you mine. Am I just your mid-life experiment? I am getting closer and closer to someone who might not be around very long..._

"Remy. I don't know much about this..."

"Gay relationships?" Remy smiled at Cameron's worry at the words.

"Yeah I guess. But I don't see it as that. I want to be with you, I just, I don't know how to do that."

"You mean you're scared to tell anyone."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not for you. Me on the other hand. I have a beautiful blond sitting on my lap, often laying in my bed or screaming my name, and I can't brag about it!" She laughed a little. Cameron chuckled too.

"Yeah, you poor, poor thing!" Her sarcasm made them both laugh more. "Life must be hard for you! Having that woman with you all day and most nights..." Thirteen's pager went off and she sat Cameron up off her lap.

"Lisa's back." They both stopped laughing and sped to Cuddy's bedside.

*******************************************************************************

**Please review. Thanks for those who voted on the last chapter =] I've decided to add a little bit of drama, but not too much okay? So sorry for those who don't want it, trying to keep everyone happy =] Let me know what you think?**


	13. Okay, Two Questions

**I know it's been ages and this is a short one, but I'm on holidays now, so I'll keep updating. I just baked a a chocolate cake with white chocolate chips! Anyone who reviews can have a free piece!  
**

Chapter Thirteen: Okay, Two Questions

After checking how Cuddy was doing, Thirteen headed back to House's office. She found him in his chair, hunched over the computer.

"Compelling porn?" House turned around slowly.

"That offends me. How could you possibly phrase that as a question? It doesn't even deserve an answer." House faked a hurt expression. Thirteen refused to smile at it. _Don't give him the satisfaction._ "How's Cuddy?"

"You know about that?" Her surprise lasted less than a second.

"The atmosphere of the hospital changes when her huge ass enters. I went to investigate."

"So you already know how she is." Thirteen was irrationally intrigued. "Why did you ask?"

"Fine, new question." House showed he was thinking bu scrunching up his chin. "Okay, two questions. Which would you like first?"

"Uh, the first one?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

"How's Cameron?" House searched her eyes for any reaction or expression. Nothing.

"Second question." She looked refreshed, as if pretending to start anew, refusing to answer the question.

"Why are you here?" He lent back in his chair and picked up his ball.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Cuddy."

"Are you sleeping with her too?" House's eyes shot open and he sat on the edge of his seat. He didn't realise how cliched his current position was.

"No! I'm not... I'm not sleeping with... No!" She was annoyed, mainly at herself for practically giving away that she _was _sleeping with _someone._

"Cameron then?"

"No! Just leave it House. If I were getting any action don't you think I'd find a way to torture you with it? Maybe some censored pics...? Or a sound recording with no video?"

House stared at her. "So you _are_ sleeping with a _woman._" Thirteen glared at him."Fine. See you tomorrow." He knew she was lying to him, but he could spend a little longer interrogating her.

Cameron was sitting at Cuddy's bedside when Thirteen entered. Cuddy was fast asleep, and Cameron looked tired as well. She smiled when Thirteen walked in, but didn't feel the need to get up. Thirteen walked over to the tiny couch that the blond was curled up on. She sat next to Cameron, and lent on her. They stayed there together, comfortably fitting together, perfectly. Neither acknowledged that they were still at the hospital, and did not seem at all shy of cuddling together on the small one-person couch.

They were both almost asleep when Cuddy woke up. She couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of the moment. The two women laying perfectly together, as if there wasn't a care in the world. She wasn't surprised when her eyes became slightly teary. Cuddy hoped desperately that nothing bad would happen to this relationship, but then she remembered all the hardships they were yet to face. She thought about the troubles if they did stay together. Being a gay couple could not be easy, but Remy was strong and proud, so Cuddy was optimistic. Cameron, as far as she knew, was straight, so she would need to face a few things on her path. And then, what would happen once everyone found out?

Cuddy finally realised that they were still in a public place, and Remy and Cameron were very 'cosy' together. The blinds were not quite shut, she saw Cameron's eyes flutter slightly. She thought about waking her and reminding them about the position they were in, but she just couldn't disturb them.

As she thought that, her face fell. She whispered to the two women, trying to rouse them, all the while keeping her eye on Chase, who happened to have glanced into the room.

************************************************************************************************************

**Think about the cake! Please review. I did get a few people saying they wanted to know how Chase would react, let me know if that's what you want to see. Or do you think House should find out first? I also have some ideas for Cameron, but please let me know if you have any too =]  
**


	14. What Do You Mean?

**Okay, sorry for not updating in a while! This chapter is really short, but it's kind of 'setting up' the next few, that will be longer, I promise. Please review. =]**

Chapter Fourteen: What Do You Mean?

Cameron's eyes fluttered open just in time to catch a mixed glare from Chase. She watched in horror as he stormed away. Cameron tried her best to get off the couch without waking Remy, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Remy stretched and stifled a yawn.

"Chase."

"Yeah he is a bit 'wrong' sometimes..."

"No, he just saw us. Like this. And he's stormed off." Cameron was talking in short bursts, which made her words seem much more serious.

Remy sighed and collapsed back into the couch. She rubbed her eyes, and then her temples. "Oh, God." Cameron got up and headed to leave.

"Where are you going?" Remy sounded, and looked, confused.

"Uh, to find Chase?" She raised her eyebrows, knowing Remy was being ignorant on purpose.

"To yell at him?"

"Probably."

"No. That's the worst thing you can do!" Thirteen spoke from experience. "So he just got a big piece of news, _we _need to ask him to keep it quiet, and let him get over it in his own time." Her sentence got softer as it ended. She sounded very wise, but Cameron was still a bit shaken up.

"You want my advice?" Cuddy had been watching he whole scene.

"Lisa! How are you feeling?" Thirteen was the first to acknowledge the woman.

"Fine. Now, Cameron, I think Remy's right. And bu the sounds of it, you're not ready to tell _any_one _any_thing." Cameron looked ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay." Thirteen put an arm around her.

"No, it's not." Cameron choked back tears at the thoughts running through her mind. _She deserves better than you. What if she _is_ your experiment? She at least needs someone who can show her of as much as she deserves._ The tears came.

"I can't do this, Remy." The way Cameron looked, it was as if she had had some kind of idea.

"What do you mean?" Thirteen was shocked, but a bit suspicious. This was coming out of nowhere, and it seemed too logical. Cameron loved her and this... This was going against that.

"I just... I can't. I'm sorry." Thirteen knew exactly what was going on. It had happened to her before. Lover feels they are not good enough for someone, they pretend to have never loved the person, they leave. They then feel good and crap at the same time. And the other is left wondering what the fuck they did wrong.

"Don't do this Cameron, I know what you're thinking." Cameron met her eyes for a brief moment.

"Cameron," Cuddy whispered, " you'll get through this. You both will. Don't let one little leak ruin everything. _We_ will get past it." Cameron's tears multiplied. She held her hand over her mouth, turned and left the room. "Remy, she'll come back."

"I know." She seemed a bit to 'cool' for Cuddy.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same old story. She's confused, she's wondering if she deserves this, she's doubting that I deserve her, and now she's freaking out. She's never actually admitted that she was gay or bi, and now someone knows."

Cuddy looked awestruck at the recital of an apparently very common story for Remy.

"I'm sorry, Remy." She reached out to signal she wanted a hug. Remy faked a smile and hugged her friend. She checked over Cuddy's bruises that were healing nicely, before also leaving the private room.

**A/N: See, told you it was short. Sorry again. Please review, let me know what you think/want to happen. If you want it to go back to happy-go-lucky again, let me know. For the rest of you, here's that tiny bit of drama you wanted. =]**


	15. More Than Just A Woman

**Don't own anything =] please review!**

Chapter Fifteen: More Than Just A Woman

Cameron walked briskly through the hospital, looking for the Australian surgeon with great hair. She spotted a glimpse of his head in the crowded ER room.

"Chase!" She yelled out, rising on to her tippy-toes to find him. She walked into the crowd, not wanting to attract too much attention with her yelling. She wondered in and scanned the room. Once she saw Chase and hurried over to him. He was sitting on one of the waiting room chairs, obviously not wanting to go to the common room, or anywhere else in the hospital.

"Chase... I'm sorry." He didn't look at her. Camerons eye's felt almost teary.

"Sorry for what, Cameron?" His attitude was juvenile, pretending to be oblivious.

"I'm sorry for everything, for not telling you anything, for you finding out this way... for everything."

"Finding out what?" He was still sounding like a sulking girl. Cameron gave a sob, catching his attention. "Let's go somewhere more private." Cameron followed him to the surgeons room, where they were alone.

"Chase..."

"So, you're dating Thirteen?" He was being very passive-aggressive.

"Well..." Cameron didn't know what to tell him.

"Either you are or you aren't, Cameron. Dating is not a half-half game!" He raised his voice for effect.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Why? Because you suddenly started forgetting me, didn't tell me anything at all, and now I find out it was for a _woman_?"

"Her being a woman has _nothing_ to do with it!"

"Oh, so you're a bisexual now?"

"Just leave that part alone Chase!"

"Why? I think I have a right to know if the woman I was apparently dating was about to run off for another woman!" Cameron felt tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"You know how this makes me feel and look? You left me for a _woman_!"

"I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"Not if it meant leaving me for Thirteen." He said it too soon. Cameron now knew exactly how he felt. She gave a single nod, and still crying, left the room.

Cameron headed straight to the roof. Since their previous 'incident' up there, she seemed to relate the roof with happy things, like, sex with Thirteen. Cameron ran up the stairs. She couldn't take the elevator, standing still didn't seem like an option right now. Thirteen saw Cameron bold up the stairs, as she left Cuddy's room after checking her bruises. She saw Cameron's tear stained face and felt a pang of guilt for not stopping the woman from confronting Chase. She idled over to the staircase, wanting to give Cameron some time to get there before her. She climbed them at a normal pace, sliding her hand up the rail, it was almost as smooth as Cameron's long legs. She thought about the many times she had rubbed those legs as Cameron squirmed under her touch. Before she knew it, Thirteen was at the door to the roof, she pushed it open and glanced around, locating Cameron quickly. She took a breath and blinked hard, preparing herself for the scene that about to unfold.

"You okay?" Cameron whipped her head around, feeling the warmth of Remy's voice.

"I'm so sorry, Rem. I should have listened to you." She shook her head.

"Well... Yeah, you should've, but it's okay." Cameron managed a smile.

"I don't know what's going on, Remy. I don't know why everything's so out of control, I just don't know."

"You have to figure it out." Thirteen's tone was soft, but sincere. "And normally, I would storm off at this point. I know how you're feeling. It's happened to me. It's happened to most girls I know."

"Normally?" Cameron had picked up the subtle clue that this time was different. She prayed to every God she could think of that this time was different.

"Normally. I don't want to walk away, but if you're going to... then I may as well start getting over it now." Cameron felt her tears come again. Remy walked close to her, near the edge of the building, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, Allison." Cameron looked into her eyes, knowing that she meant it. Her response was barely a whisper.

"I love you too." She pulled Remy close to her, and just hugged her. Just enjoyed the simple closeness of their bodies.

"I'm not going anywhere." Thirteen reassured.

"Me neither." They both smiled, before pulling out of the hug. Thirteen planted a soft kiss on Cameron's lips, which escalated into a sensual, smooth, loving kiss. When it finally ended, Cameron wanted to talk, as usual.

"Chase hates me."

"I got that." Thirteen was being sincere, but the monotone sarcasm was there.

"He really does!"

"Cameron, I doubt anyone could hate you." Cameron smiled at the sickly tone of Remy's voice.

"Can you talk to him?"

"You want me to confront your ex?"

"What are you scared of him?" Cameron teased.

"Hell no! But if he doesn't hate you now, he will if you send me."

"I'm fine with that." Cameron smiled before kissing Remy's cheek and walking to the door. Thirteen walked over as well, she though about what she could say to her girlfriends ex, what she _should_ say.

They both headed back to Cuddy's room, where Cameron sat on the side of the bed, and Thirteen plonked onto the couch, still thinking.

* * *

**Okay, i'd like EVERYONE to PLEASE VOTE on this one: Do you want to read Thirteen's conversation with Chase (a whole scene), or just get snippets of it throughout the story/chapter?**


	16. Get Over It

**Don't own anything, unfortunately. Review?**

Chapter Sixteen: Get Over it

Remy stood in front of her mirror rubbing her eyes. She knew what was called for today. She had to sort something out, the events of yesterday proved that. She had to talk to Chase. All night phrases had been running through her mind, and she carefully weighed the effects of each one on a disgruntled ex-boyfriend. Nothing stood out from the crowd. Well, nothing that she could appropriately say at the hospital.

Cameron arrived at the hospital a few minutes before Remy. She went straight to Cuddy's room to check on her. She found the woman standing next to her bed, apparently packing.

"Lise, what's going on?"

"Oh hey! I'm being discharged. I can easily look after my bruises at home, and the other injuries are healing." Lisa Cuddy was overly relieved at the thought of being independent again. Although it was nice having people wait on her for a while, she needed her own space, her own life.

"That's great. Do you want a ride home? My shift doesn't start till quarter past." Cuddy glanced at the clock and saw that quarter past eight was almost half an hour away.

"That'd be great." Cameron started grabbing some things from the drawers, and the packing was soon finished. As they walked out, Cameron saw a familiar car pull up in the parking lot. Thirteen didn't see them, but headed straight into the foyer. The young blond doctor couldn't help but stop and watch her walk, Cuddy chuckled once she realised this, and it snapped Cameron back to reality.

Thirteen walked calmly through the foyer and past the clinic. She went around to the ER, then the Surgeon's station, she wanted to chat to Chase before the day officially started. She found him sitting on a couch rifling through some papers.

"Chase."

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" His voice was cold and distant to her.

"What did you say to Cameron?"

"Excuse me?" _This is none of your business, Thirteen._

"She came to me yesterday in tears after speaking with you."

"You may not have realised this... Cameron is _often_ in tears."

_How dare he... _"Why are you so resentful of her?"

"How can you be so blind?"

"Stop deflecting. What is your problem with her?"

"Okay fine." Thirteen walked closer as Chase stood from the couch. "She left me, for you. She didn't tell me we had a problem, she didn't even tell me when she _dumped_ me! Then.. I am about to leave the hospital when I find out that she left me for a woman!"

"So that's your problem. You think me being a woman has hanged the situation? Cameron wants to be with me!" Thirteen became surprisingly defensive of the doctor.

"Well, she shouldn't. She was my girlfriend, not yours."

"No Chase. She _is_ my girlfriend. She _was_ yours. Get over it." Chase was left dumbfounded and silent. With that, Remy left.

Lisa Cuddy was happy to be back in her own house once again. She flipped on the television as Cameron was about to leave.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or anything?" Cuddy called to the younger woman.

"No, I really should be back at work. You see, my boss is pretty strict about those things." Cameron gave a cheeky smile.

"I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind if you were a little bit late. Come on, have coffee with me." Cuddy didn't even wait for an answer before slowly making her way to the kitchen. Cameron felt a vibration in her pocket and flipped out her phone.

"Hey Remy."

"Hey you, I just spoke to Chase."

"Oh really? And does he hate me?"

"Allison, I told you he would..."

"Yeah I know.. Well, thank you for talking to him. So you starting work soon?"

"In about ten minutes. Why, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at Lisa's She got discharged so I gave her a ride home. I'll be at the hospital in a little while."

Cuddy finished making the coffee and walked back into the room just as Cameron was hanging up. She had heard this side of the conversation, and inquired into what was said on the other side. Cameron told her the story, about her and Chase, and how she had asked Remy to talk to him. Once the coffee was finished, Cameron made sure Cuddy was absolutely comfortable, before she headed back to the hop ital.

Butterflies did flip in Camerons stomach as she walked through the halls. Now that Chase was off her back, she intended to spend some quality time with Remy. She pulled out her mobile, and typed a text message: "Rem, meet me on the roof, 20 minutes. - Al."

**So for those of you that have read this far, you'd know all about the roof and what goes on there... So we may possibly have some action in the next chapter! You'll never know unless you come back.. and I'll update faster if I get reviews to remind me! ;)**


	17. A Brief Message For Only One

**This is just a snippet.. I know, I may seem like a tease, but I hope this can keep you guys going for a little bit.**

****************************************************************************  
**

Chapter Seventeen: A Brief Message For Only One

Climbing the stairs towards the roof, a young brunette's heart rate rose slightly. Wiping her hands on her lab coat pockets, she straightened out her clothes. Was this nerves? If so, why? Remy flicked back her hair as she reached the fire access door to the roof. She pushed it open and scanned her surroundings. Her heart seemed to sink as she found nothing. She was sure she'd read the text message correctly... "Rem, meet me on the roof, 20 minutes. - Al." Yes, it said the roof, and 20 minutes. That was half an hour ago. Had she left already? Thirteen paced around the roof for a minute before noting a piece of paper taped to a wall. The rainbow striped paper caught her attention, the symbolic colouring telling her immediately who it was intended for. She pulled it from the wall and smiled at the letters obviously cut from a magazine. She read it several times before sending the words into the open... hoping for some clarity.

"Roses may be blue,

Violets may be white.

I may have something for you,

Meet me tonight."

That was it. She read and re-read it. She knew it was intended for her... Remy loved blue roses, and the rainbow paper was a symbol of sexual orientation. She carefully folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She didn't want to find Cameron, it may ruin the ambiguity and the mood. Instead, she headed back to the office to deal with her current patient, and daydream about going ot Cameron's place tonight... and what she had in mind.

**************************************************************************************

**I have a few small ideas for the next chapter.. but any input would be greatly appreciated =] Please review? It reminds me to keep writing.  
**


	18. The Present

**Enjoy.. =]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: The Present

Dealing with patients was the last thing Remy had on her mind when she returned to the office. All she wanted to do was drive briskly to Cameron's place, and tear the secrets out of her. She watched the clock as the seconds passed by. Diagnostics was very much a waiting game, waiting for a new symptom, an old one, a new diagnosis, test results, emergencies, ideas. It was a never ending process. When one patient left there would be another. Her life seemed dully mediocre at this point in time, and Remy tried hard to banish the thoughts from her mind. She failed dismally.

Cameron flitted around her place slightly jumpy for no reason in particular. She had the afternoon off, and she was worried about whether or not Remy had received the note on the roof. Well, she would know soon enough. Checking the clock, Cameron realised she needed to leave the house to run an errand.. she grabbed her wallet, a towel, some newspaper and a cardboard box, and headed out to her car. The drive seemed quicker than she thought, and before she knew it, the blond doctor was carrying the lined box around the stores with her.

Finally managing to distract her thoughts, Remy decided she may aswell head out. There had been no news for the past hour and a half, and they weren't expecting anything major to happen. She told her workmates she had an emergency, and they all gave a brief goodbye to the mysterious Thirteen.

"Cam? Are you home...?" Remy let herself in, she already had her own key.

"I might be.." A distant call from the living room. Remy headed in slowly, wary of the detached reply.

"Is everything okay?" She poked her head around the corner to find Allison with two glasses of chanpagne set at the table.

"What's all this...?" Remy leaned in for a kiss as Allison thought through her reply.

"A suprise."

"I got that from your note. Very tactful by the way..."

"Thought You'd appreciate it." Cameron gave a playful wink before handing out the champagne. "I have something I want tot alk to you about." Remy didn't like the start to this conversation.

"Sure, what's up?" She narrowed her brow quizzically.

"I got you a present. Or... Us."

"Present?"

"Come with me." Remy followed eagerly. She liked the idea of a present, but what could Allison have hidden up her sleeve?

"In the box." Her tone was smooth and soft, Allison was trying desperately to hide her excitement, and she was doing a very good job. Remy headed over to a white cardboard box in the middle of the kitchen, on the counter. She lent close, and reached out to touch it. As she did this, the box shook, causing her to jump slightly, and withdraw her hand. Her eyes widened when she realised what was going on.. A wet nose poked out of an air hole, begging to be let free.

"Oh my god, Allison!" Remy pulled open the top of the box and reached in. A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she witnessed the most beautiful sight in the world. Her hands met the short soft fur of a Jack Russel puppy, eyes glowing with love. She pulled it close to her chest as the tears fell. Once she had calmed down, she placed the puppy in the box and launched herself at Allison.

"I can't believe this.. He's amazing!"

"Remy.. I bought him for a reason. He's not just for you, he's for us. He is our puppy, we are his parents. And he's going to need a lot of love, and attention... So... I want you to move in with me." Allison kissed her cheek softly once she finished her sentence. Remy's eyes were wide, solid, shocked.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Just.. say yes. I love you. Give it a shot.. But you don't have to answer now.. I have something else in mind..."

"Oh really..?" The brunette raised a flirtatious eyebrow. Allison stepped forward seductively, and ran her finger from her girlfriend's cheek, right down to her hip, and slipped a hand through her belt loop. Remy felt a tug at her waist, and gave in to it willingly, as soon as she realised it was pulling towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Let me know what you think...? And I need some idea's for the Name of the Present...**


End file.
